Binding Chain
by zumey black-wings
Summary: Mereka bertemu. Saling menolong. Mereka mencari dan dicari. Mereka bertempur. Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang juga terkutuk. Dan mereka terikat oleh rantai yang menjerat. Our 1st fic. Happy reading, minna
1. Prolog

Seorang remaja laki-laki berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan lengang. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _skateboard_ yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala. Hujan yang turun deras dengan sangat tiba-tiba telah membuat pertandingannya berantakan. Padahal ia hampir saja menang.

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, pemuda berkepang satu itu terus berlari menembus tirai hujan. Seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Meskipun begitu, ia tak menunjukkan keinginan untuk berteduh.

Demi mempersingkat waktu, akhirnya ia menggunakan papan _skate_-nya untuk meluncur. Ia biarkan tetesan air masuk ke tiap celah rambutnya. Wajah pemuda bermata emas itu tampak senang. Pertandingan boleh gagal, tapi gejala alam yang satu ini tak akan pernah bisa ia abaikan.

Hujan akan selalu menjadi salah satu hal favorit Ggio Vega.

Bangunan bertingkat yang menjadi tujuan mulai nampak. Ggio mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya. Ia ingin segera tiba di kamarnya. _Segelas coklat panas akan cukup ampuh untuk mengusir dingin_, pikir pemuda berwajah tampan itu.

Intensitas hujan semakin meningkat, ketika laju papan skate Ggio tiba-tiba terhenti. Pemiliknya menengadah ke arah langit. Butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari kanvas hitam di atas sana tak membuatnya berkedip sedikit pun . Sepasang matanya justru semakin melebar melihat apa yang sedang ia saksikan.

Ggio Vega terpaku. Dengan bibir yang hanya mampu mengucap dua kata, sebagai pertanda keterkejutannya.

"Apa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLEACH©Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s)****, OOC**

**Presented by Zumey Black-Wings**

**.**

**.**

"**BINDING CHAIN"**

**Prolog  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Eh? Aku? Err…ano…eto… Mu-mungkin ini agak tidak masuk akal. Tapi…"_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa muncul dari dalam lemariku?"_

"_Euh, itu…bisa kujelaskan. Ta-tapi… mmm…bi-bisakah kau… euh, memakai dulu bajumu?"_

_._

"_Apa yang kaupikirkan, Bodoh?"_

"_Hei, apa kau tidak bisa berterimakasih? Aku sudah menolongmu, tahu."_

"_Jangan harap aku akan memaafkan pelecehan yang telah kaulakukan!"_

"_Hah, terserah. Kau memang perempuan paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mereka bertemu<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jangan sembarangan memanggilku."<em>

"_Kau memang bukan temanku. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik."_

"_Pujian seperti itu tidak akan membuatku senang."_

"_Aku tidak peduli."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku mempercayaimu."_

_._

"_Dengar, jangan pernah berkeliaran sembarangan lagi. Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika ketahuan menyembunyikan perempuan di dalam kamar."_

"_Lepaskan tanganku, Manusia. Jangan halangi aku."_

"_Sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu. Hanya saja tidak sekarang, kau paham?"_

"_Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Manusia sepertimu, tidak seharusnya ikut campur."_

"_Hei, Penyihir... Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bukan manusia lemah seperti yang kau bayangkan.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Saling menolong<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku… harus menemukannya."<em>

"_Siapa?"_

"_Ksatriaku…"_

_._

"_Kudengar kau telah menyebarkan pasukan. Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?"_

"_Begitulah."_

"_Oh, ya? Di mana?"_

_"Di dunia manusia."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mereka mencari dan dicari<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Darah."<em>

"_Apa?"_

"_Kubilang…darah."_

"_Hah? Kau sedang bicara atau berbisik? Suaramu kecil sekali, Wahai Gadis yang Jatuh dari Langit."_

"_Diam! Jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kataku, Baka."_

_._

"_Kembalilah, Hime-sama. Jika Anda menyerah, maka hukuman Anda bisa diringankan."_

"_Aku tidak aka pernah kembali. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa mencapai tujuanku."_

"_Mohon jangan mempersulit hamba, Hime-sama. Hamba harus membawa Anda pulang dengan cara apapun. Jangan paksa hamba untuk berbuat kasar."_

"_Aku mengerti. Kau adalah tentara kerajaan. Dan aku menghargai loyalitasmu. Jadi, lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik."_

"_Gomennasai, Hime-sama. Bersiaplah."_

_._

"_AWAS!"_

_BLAM!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mereka bertempur<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Gunakan darahku."<em>

"_Apa kau serius?"_

"_Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Sungguh, sebenarnya―"_

"_Aku bersedia menjadi ksatriamu."_

_._

"_Dengan ini, kau akan terikat padaku. Kehidupanmu akan berubah total."_

"_Ah, satu pertanyaan. Boleh?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Ketika aku meminum darahmu, apakah aku akan jatuh cinta padamu?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang dan terkutuk<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini hanya luka kecil. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak penting."<em>

"_Tapi kau bisa mati. Sihir tadi bisa membunuhmu."_

"_Tugasku adalah melindungimu. Hanya itu__, b__enar, kan?"_

"_Ya. Kau memang benar. Dan sebagai seorang Putri yang kau lindungi, aku memberi perintah kepadamu."_

"_Katakan."_

"_Lindungilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan sampai kau terluka lagi."_

_._

"_Kekacauan ini harus segera diakhiri."_

"_Kupikir kau sependapat denganku."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Jika rencana pertamanya gagal, maka dia akan menggunakan rencana yang kedua. Itu berarti, dia membutuhkan sumber kekuatan yang baru."_

"_Dan rencananya tidak akan berhasil sebelum dia menemukan… Hougyouku?"_

"_Bingo!"_

_._

"_Panggung yang baru telah tersedia. Tirai penutup juga telah terangkat. Pertunjukkan yang sebenarnya, akan segera dimulai."_

_._

"_Ini dia... Hougyoku."_

* * *

><p><strong>Dan mereka semua terikat oleh rantai yang menjerat<strong>

* * *

><p>Gemericik air dari <em>shower<em> yang menyala telah berhenti lima menit lalu, namun pintu kaca yang menjadi penghubung kamar mandi baru saja terbuka. Sesosok tubuh maskulin muncul dengan handuk putih tersampir sembarangan di kepala.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melangkah menuju jendela. Tetesan air yang menetes di sana menunjukkan bahwa hujan belum berhenti. Sama seperti tetesan air hangat yang menetes dari ujung rambut hitamnya.

Mata _emerald_ pemuda itu beralih, seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang mulai mengusap kepala dengan handuk. Jam dinding di sudut ruangan menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Waktu yang cukup larut bagi siswa SMA sebagai jam pulang sekolah.

Satu hari yang melelahkan telah dilalui oleh seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Pelan, Ulquiorra menghela napas. Sekalipun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun ia tetap manusia yang butuh istirahat. Dan tidur sejenak sepertinya cukup ampuh sebagai penghilang lelah, sebelum ia kembali terbangun tengah malam nanti. Apalagi kalau bukan belajar?

Tapa berlama-lama, pemuda pendiam itu menyingkirkan handuk lembap dari tubuhnya. Ia meraih kaus berbahan katun sebagai pengganti piyama. Belum sempat Ulquiorra memakai kaus itu, sebuah suara keras terdengar tiba-tiba. Spontan, kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Dan tanpa bisa ditawar lagi, sepasang mata hijau zamrud membulat ketika menemukan penyebab suara keras itu.

**.**

**.**

***To Be Continued***

* * *

><p>Yo-ho, minna, coba tebak siapa dibalik penname ini? Hihi oke, kami akan memperkenalkan diri secara langsung saja. Zumey Black-wings adalah sebuah akun collab Koizumi Nanaho dan relya Schiffer.<p>

Mungkin kalian lebih kenal dengan relya Schiffer karena dia lebih aktif di UlquiHime sementara koizumi nanaho tidak *pundung* Tapi, fic ini kami persembahkan bersama untuk KALIAN semua yang mencintai Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Genrenya tetap, hihihi agak kelam, karena pada dasarnya kita menyukai yang kelam-kelam. Yosh, kami rasa perkenalannya cukup.

Ini baru prolog saja, kami berharap akan tanggapan dari kalian semua, jadi, tolong tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya, ya biar kami dapat mengerjakannya dengan lebih baik.

Yups, terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Salam kenal dari kami, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, bye bye


	2. The Base of the Chain

**BLEACH©Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC**

**Presented by Zumey Black-Wings**

**.**

**.**

"**BINDING CHAIN"**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**"The Base of the Chain"**

.

.

.

Dinding batu megah istana memantulkan derap langkah yang menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa. Seorang gadis, dengan rambut senja yang terurai panjang, melangkah cepat. Dia mengenakan gaun khas putri raja berwarna jingga pucat. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan kecemasan. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Hal terlarang.

Sesampainya di ujung lorong, gadis itu menghentikan langkah. Mata kelabu menatap pintu besar yang menjulang di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membuka pintu itu. Tidak perlu berhati-hati, langsung dobrak saja. Toh ia sadar, bahwa pintu itu telah disegel agar tidak dimasuki oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya. Sejak semua yang ia lakukan di dalam sana ketahuan. Dan lagi, ia telah menjadi buronan.

BRAK!

Tepat ketika pintu besi menjeblak terbuka, gadis itu menghambur masuk. Ia tak peduli pada serpihan dinding yang mengotori rambutnya. Ia lebih peduli pada rencananya saat ini.

Ketiadaan sinar membuat ruangan di balik pintu tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Hanya cahaya kelap-kelip lilin di tiap sudut dinding yang mampu menghasilkan sinar temaram.

Mata kelabu yang semula tampak resah kini dipenuhi lapisan bening, siap menetes. Sejenak ia terpaku menatap sebuah peti kaca berukuran besar di tengah ruangan. Di dalam peti itu, seorang laki-laki berambut senada dengan rambutnya terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"_Loumino_."

Tepat ketika mantera ringan berhasil dirapal, tulisan-tulisan aneh muncul di seluruh permukaan peti. Simbol-simbol di sana mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang, pertanda bahwa kehadirannya sebagai pelindung telah diketahui.

Diluar dugaan, orang kerajaan sangat cepat dalam mengambil keputusan serta tindakan untuk menghentikan rencana _gila_ gadis muda ini.

Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak. Ia harus bekerja ekstra sepertinya. Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya dan seketika keluar cahaya putih dari ujung tangannya. Cahaya itu mengarah ke peti dan menuliskan sesuatu, bersamaan dengan terlontarnya beberapa kalimat dari bibir mungil sang gadis.

Mantera itu bersinggungan dengan deretan kata yang terukir di permukaan peti. Mantera pengganggu itu harus lebih dulu disingkirkan. Sampai terdengar bunyi 'TING' dan mantera pengganggu tadi menghilang lalu digantikan oleh mantera sang putri.

Sepasang bola mata kelabu itu menatap lama wajah pemuda yang terkurung di dalam peti kaca bersama air kehidupan di sekitarnya. Bola mata abu itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Perlahan air mata pun jatuh dan mengalir di pipi gadis itu. "_Onii-sama_," gumamnya lirih.

TING!

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya lagi dan mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, kedua matanya terpejam. Bibirnya merapalkan sesuatu, rambut serta gaunnya berkibar akibat kekuatan besar yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

"_Porclamenta._"

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke peti. Dari telapak tangan itu muncul sinar yang sangat terang dan membungkus seluruh permukaan peti.

Tidak selesai sampai di situ, gadis itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan menggambar beberapa kata di udara. Setelah selesai menggambar kata-kata itu, dengan sendirinya kata-kata itu terbang mengitari peti. Seolah membentuk _barrier_ berlapis yang sulit ditembus.

TING!

Gadis itu merasakannya, ruangan rahasia ini telah dimasuki oleh segrombolan orang. Tapi, jika dia tidak menyelesaikannya maka seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, laki-laki itu... akan lenyap.

Gadis itu meniupkan sesuatu yang dapat menembus peti kaca dan berpendar di dalam tubuh pria itu. Gadis itu masih terus menghembuskan angin yang telah berisi mantra-mantra yang baru berfungsi jika mereka berhasil menghancurkan peti itu. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka tubuh pria itu tidak akan hancur.

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya lagi, dan membentuk lingkaran dari kesepuluh jarinya. Menyadari waktu yang sangat membatasi, bibir gadis itu merapalkan sesuatu dengan sangat cepat. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.

Dan setelah itu, ia rentangkan tangannya. Seketika sebuah lingkaran muncul dari bawah peti dan waktu di dalamnya akan berhenti. Berhenti. Walau tidak selamanya, hanya beberapa bulan dan gadis itu harus kembali menghentikan waktu di peti itu.

Gaids penyihir itu mengelap peluh dari dahinya. Untuk menghentikan waktu, serta memasang berlapis-lapis _barrier_ cukup menghabiskan energi serta kekuatannya. Tapi, semuanya setimpal demi mempertahankan tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa yang ada di dalam tabung itu.

Demi mempertahankan kakaknya yang tengah tertidur, menunggu jiwanya yang telah tersimpan rapi dalam kotak reinkarnasi kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Apapun akan gadis itu lakukan. Apapun.

BRAAKKK!

"_Flamerous_!"

Ledakan besar membahana terdengar, bersamaan dengan bola api merah yang meluncur cepat. Perempuan berambut senja berusaha menghindari serangan itu, tapi ia kalah cepat oleh puluhan anak panah yang dilepaskan.

"_Protegio_!"

Segitiga berwarna orange dari partikel energi terbentuk dan melindungi tubuh perempuan itu. Tapi dua panah emas yang menancap di bahu kirinya membuat konsentrasinya terganggu oleh rasa sakit._ Barrier_ pelindungnya pun pecah dalam hitungan detik.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, bola api merah kembli menghujam. Beberapa dari serangan tersebut menghantam dinding batu, menyebabkan serpihan batu tajam menghujani tubuh perempuan itu. Ia memekik dan tersungkur di sudut ruangan. Dahinya terluka, gaunnya tercabik, sementara luka di bahunya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Mata kelabu yang menyimpan rasa sakit di dalamnya terangkat. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terkepung.

"Anda sudah terkepung. Menyerahlah!"

Puluhan prajurit tengah mengarahkan busur panah padanya, dengan anak panah berwarna emas yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja. Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria yang menjadi pimpinan pasukan. Seorang pria muda, dengan rambut biru tua dan mata biru berbingkai kaca mata. Dibalik ketegasan wajahnya, tersimpan sesuatu dalam mata itu.

"Jangan paksa kami berbuat lebih dari ini…"

Mata biru itu, kini tengah memancarkan ekspresi memohon.

"…_Hime-sama_."

Putri yang telah berlumuran darah itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit hingga permata abunya tak lagi terlihat karena minimnya pencahayaan. Tangan kanannya masih tetap setia memegangi bahu kirinya.

Dia diam, mengumpulkan segala kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Tidak ada gunanya membalas ucapan pengawal kerajaan itu. Detik berikutnya ia membuka bibirnya dan merapalkan sesuatu.

Sang pemimpin pasukan tersentak. "Tidak, _Hime-sama_, hentikan!" pintanya sedikit memohon. Sang putri mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeja perapalan mantera terakhir. Seolah mempertegas mantera yang ia rapal, sehingga menimbulkan momok kepanikan pada diri sang pemimpin.

Kemudian gelombang besar kembali terbentuk dan angin bertiup dengan kencang. Para pengawal kerajaan memicingkan mata karena hembusan angin yang terlalu kuat. Ketika semua konsentrasi itu terpecah, di bawah telapak kaki sang putri muncul lubang hitam yang menelan tubuhnya.

Secara perlahan.

"_HIME-SAMA_!"

**.**

**xXxXx**

**.**

"Kau melindunginya, Soifon? Kau mengalihkan perhatian kami agar tidak menyadari gelombang energi yang dibentuknya? Sungguh, aku kecewa padamu."

Ledakan berkekuatan medium mengepulkan asap putih ke udara. Dua orang yang tengah bertarung tetap saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, meskipun kondisi mereka berbeda jauh. Perempuan berkepang sudah terdesak dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, sementara pemuda berambut putih yang menjadi lawannya masih berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Maaf, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tapi, haruskah aku mengingatkanmu, bahwa aku adalah ksatria _Hime-sama_? Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus melindunginya."

"Tapi kau mengkhianati kami. Kalian mengkhianati seluruh kerajaan!"

Traaaannggg!

Kedua pedang yang digenggam dengan erat kembali beradu. Perempuan berkepang memberi senyuman mengejek terhadap pemuda berambut putih.

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama itu demi menjaga keselamatan _Hime-sama_, aku akan melakukan apapun. Dan sebagai sesama Ksatria, seharusnya kau juga mengerti hal itu, Toushiro."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Toushiro menggeram kecil. Ia menyentak pedangnya dan memberi tendangan keras pada lawannya.

Tubuh mungil itu pun menghantam dinding di belakannya dan terhempas di antara puing. Sebenarnya ia tidak selemah itu. Tapi kekuatannya sudah terkuras demi melarikan diri dari pasukan khusus kerajaan. Beruntung hanya pemuda ini yang berhasil mengejarnya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah tertangkap.

"Menyerahlah, Soifon! Terima saja hukuman dari kesalahan besar yang telah kaulakukan!"

Soifon menyeringai kecil. Ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Rasa nyeri langsung merejam ketika ia mencoba berdiri. Tapi ini tidak akan cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk menyerah. Tidak, selama ia masih memiliki kekuatan, sekalipun tidak besar.

"Aku masih bisa meladenimu bertarung. Bukankah dulu kita juga sering melakukannya sewaktu masih menjadi prajurit?"

"Hentikan, Soifon!" sentak Toushiro. "Hentikan pertarungan yang tidak berarti ini!" lanjutnya tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan.

Soifon terdiam, terkesan sedang memikirkan kata-kata Toushiro. Padahal sebenarnya, ia sedang berkonsentrasi merasakan gelombang sebuah _reiatsu_. Itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa bertarung secara total.

Dan ketika gelombang dari _reiatsu_ itu menghilang, Soifon tersenyum tipis. Pada akhirnya, pilihan terakhir tetap menjadi tumpuan dalam keadaan darurat. Meskipun resiko yang menanti jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun.

"Hei, Toushiro, boleh kusampaikan sedikit pesan padamu?"

Toushiro masih berdiri tegak. Ia tak menyahuti kata-kata Soifon, namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada permata abu yang menatap permata _turqousie_-nya.

"Takdir seorang Ksatria adalah melindungi Tuannya. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir dua kali untuk itu, sekalipun kau harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu."

Lubang hitam muncul di bawah kaki Soifon. Toushiro tersentak. Sejak kapan Soifon merapalkan mantera untuk memunculkan lubang itu?

Toushiro segera melompat untuk menangkap Soifon, namun tubuh mungil itu telah menghilang lebih dulu bersama dengan seringai mengejeknya. Ia tak punya waktu lantaran lubang hitam itu telah menghilang. Hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Toushiro selain mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Hingga kemudian terdengar suara derap tapak kuda yang samar-samar semakin mendekat, disusul oleh seruan memanggil.

"Hitsugaya-_san_!"

Toushiro menoleh. Ia menatap puluhan prajurit kerajaan yang baru saja tiba. _Sungguh terlambat_. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning baru saja turun dari kuda dan menghampiri pemuda berambut putih itu. Toushiro mengenalinya.

"Izuru Kira."

"Bagaimana kondisi Anda, Hitsugaya-_san_? Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya prajurit bernama Kira. Ia kelihatan cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian?"

"Kami juga baik-baik saja." Kira menatap berkeliling. Situasi yang sepi, ditambah bekas-bekas pertarungan yang masih tersisa membuatnya menyadari keadaan. "Hitsugaya-_san_, sepertinya…."

"Ya," selak Toushiro. "Dia berhasil melarikan diri menggunakan pintu dimensi," lanjutnya seraya menyarungkan pedang.

"Maafkan kami, Hitsugaya-_san_. Kami tidak bisa membantu Anda."

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti. Kecepatan Soifon memang di atas rata-rata. Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Izuru," ujar Toushiro. "Bagaimana dengan pasukan Ishida?"

Kira menggeleng pelan, isyarat bahwa kegagalan yang sama juga terjadi pada pasukan yang dimaksud Toushiro.

"Begitu," imbuh Toushiro pelan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Toushiro mendesah berat.

"Kembali ke istana. Perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mundur. Buruan sudah berhasil kabur, tak ada gunanya untuk dikejar. Kita tidak tahu di mana pintu dimensi yang mereka gunakan akan terbuka."

"Baik, Hitsugaya-_san_."

Toushiro mengangguk sekali. Ia melangkah menuju kudanya dan memimpin pasukan kembali ke kerajaan.

Sungguh, malam ini telah menjadi puncak dari segala kekacauan yang pernah ada dalam sepanjang sejarah kerajaan sihir Sereitei.

.

xXxXx

.

Sorak sorai sekelompok remaja berusia belasan tahun dibungkam tetesan hujan yang tiba-tiba saja tercurah dari langit. Mendung gelap telah menggeser bintang yang semula menjadi hiasan malam.

"Hei, Ggio, besok kita lanjutkan pertandingan kita. Datang lagi ke sini di jam yang sama. Oke?"

Pemuda bermata emas dan memiliki kepangan di rambutnya hanya mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai tanda setuju. Intensitas hujan yang cukup deras membuat kelima remaja itu segera berpencar dan meninggalkan taman.

Tak terkecuali Ggio Vega, pemuda bermata emas dan berambut hitam itu.

Dia berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Hujan yang turun deras dengan sangat tiba-tiba telah membuat pertandingannya berantakan. Padahal ia hampir saja menang.

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Ggio terus berlari menembus tirai hujan. Seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Papan _skate_-nya pun telah digunakan untuk meluncur lantaran ia tak memiliki niat untuk berteduh. Seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajah pemuda berkepang itu. Pertandingan boleh gagal, tapi gejala alam yang satu ini tak akan pernah bisa ia abaikan.

Ya, karena Hujan akan selalu menjadi salah satu hal favorit Ggio Vega.

Intensitas hujan semakin meningkat ketika laju papan _skate_ Ggio terhenti. Pemiliknya mendongakkan kepala. Butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari kanvas hitam di atas sana tak membuatnya berkedip sedikit pun. Sepasang matanya justru semakin melebar melihat apa yang sedang ia saksikan.

Sebuah lubang hitam tampak terbentuk di langit. Awalnya kecil, dan perlahan menjadi besar. Lubang berdiameter sekitar satu meter itu memancarkan sinar. Seperti tanda bahwa sedang terjadi suatu proses di dalamnya. Tepat setelah sinar meredup kembali, sesuatu tampak keluar dari lubang itu.

Ada yang jatuh.

Ggio berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Pemuda itu tersentak hebat saat berhasil mengenali apa yang baru saja dijatuhkan lubang misterius itu.

Sesosok tubuh. Manusia!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ggio langsung menggunakan _skateboard_-nya. Ia meluncur cepat ke arah sosok yang kemungkinan akan jatuh._Yang benar saja?_ Kalau benar sosok itu adalah manusia, dia pasti akan langsung mati lantaran jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 2000 kaki.

Prediksi Ggio tak meleset. Di tempat ia menghentikan _skateboard_-nya, di tempat itulah sosok itu jatuh. Dengan sigap ia lempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan berlari menangkap tubuh itu sebelum menghantam tanah.

Hujan belum berhenti. Permata emas Ggio mengamati sesosok tubuh tak sadarkan diri yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya.

Seorang perempuan bergaun hitam. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna biru tua. Dia memiliki dua kepangan di sisi kepalanya yang dililit pita putih. Wajahnya tampak penuh luka, bahkan darah di sudut bibirnya belum mengering. Kondisi perempuan bertubuh mungil ini membuat Ggio benar-benar heran.

Siapa perempuan ini? Dari mana ia berasal? Kenapa ia bisa jatuh dari langit? Dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa luka-luka separah ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ggio mendesah pendek. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan perempuan ini di sini, sendirian. Pemuda menatap langit tempat lubang tadi muncul. Lubang misterius itu telah hilang dan menyisakan seorang perempuan tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

xXxXx

.

**Asrama Hueco Mundo Academy, pukul tujuh malam.**

Lorong asrama tampak sepi. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sebagian besar penghuni memanfaatkan waktu di akhir pekan untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar asrama. Seperti pulang ke rumah masing-masing, berkumpul dengan teman di pusat kota, ataupun berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan.

Namun semua hal itu tidak berlaku bagi segelintir penghuni.

Termasuk seorang siswa bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih menyukai keheningan kamarnya. Sendiri, tanpa orang lain, tanpa pengganggu. Terlebih di saat seperti sekarang ini, di mana tetesan air begitu bersemangat tercurah dari langit.

Ulquiorra menatap ke luar jendela sejenak. Hujan telah membuatnya pulang ke asrama dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Dan sekarang ia baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya tampak masih basah. Ia juga belum sempat mengenakan pakaian, selain celana panjang katun berwarna putih yang menjadi _seragam_ tidurnya.

Ulquiorra menyingkirkan handuk lembap dari tubuhnya. Ia baru saja ingin membuka pintu lemarinya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari dalam sana. Spontan, Ulquiorra menghentikan tangannya bergerak lebih jauh.

Lemarinya. Seperti ada suara benda jatuh di dalam lemarinya.

Tangan pucatnya bergerak menyentuh _handle_ pintu lemari. Tanpa curiga, ia menariknya. Dan bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu berwarna coklat itu, sebuah pekikan terdengar.

"KYAAAAA!"

BRAAAKKKK!

Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi hari ini, Ulquiorra tidak tahu. Satu hal yang ia sadari, bahwa saat ini, ia tengah berbaring di lantai kamarnya. Terpaku, dengan seorang perempuan berada di atas tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi. PEREMPUAN DI ATAS TUBUHNYA!

Kelabu dan hijau zamrud bertatapan dalam diam, dalam jarak pandang tak lebih dari sepuluh centimenter. Satu-satunya yang mencegah bibir keduanya bersinggungan adalah hidung mereka yang telah lebih dulu bertemu.

Meskipun demikian, wajah _stoic_ pucat itu tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak kaget, apalagi malu. Sungguh tidak seperti seorang pemuda yang mendapati seorang perempuan melompat ke arahnya ketika ia membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya, hingga sekarang mereka jatuh berhimpitan.

Oh, seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer memang benar-benar datar.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, _Onna_."

Bahkan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pucat itu pun terdengar datar. Perempuan itu langsung bangkit dengan gerakan menyetak. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bahwa posisi mereka tadi… err… 'terlalu' dekat.

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Aku pasti mengagetkanmu. Maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Ulquiorra berdiri. Mata _emerald_-nya menyorot tajam, mengamati sosok perempuan yang kini tengah membungkuk.

Dia seorang gadis bertubuh semampai, mungkin baru berusia belasan tahun. Wajahnya cantik, apalagi dengan rona merah yang terlukis di sana. Dia memiliki mata kelabu yang bulat. Rambutnya panjang, tergerai sebatas punggung dan berwarna orange. Dia memakai gaun berwarna jingga pucat.

Benar. Gaun.

Dan, ada luka yang cukup parah di bahu kirinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuh kembali. "Eh? Aku? Err… _ano_… _eto_… " Sepasang mata kelabunya tampak berpendar gelisah.

"Mu-mungkin ini agak tidak masuk akal. Tapi—" kata-kata perempuan itu terhenti saat mata kelabunya menatap lurus. Lebih tepatnya, menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya sedang dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian. Dengan Tubuh bagian atas terekspos bebas, memperlihatkan kulit sepucat kapur yang melapisi dada bidang pemuda itu.

Kontan, wajah perempuan berambut senja itu semakin memerah. Lebih parah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa muncul dari dalam lemariku?" Ulquiorra kembali bertanya, tanpa mengurangi ketajaman tatapannya. Dan hal ini membuat 'Sang Tamu Tak Diundang' semakin gugup.

"Euh, itu... bisa kujelaskan. Ta-tapi… mmm…"

Ulquiorra tetap terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian Mata kelabu itu kembali terarah padanya. Berusaha untuk tidak memandang ke arah lain selain _emerald _miliknya.

Dengan suara yang agak bergetar, bibir mungil berwarna _pink _lembut itu melontarkan kata-kata.

"Bi-bisakah kau… euh, memakai dulu bajumu?"

.

.

.

*TBC*

.

.

.

Loumino = mantera ringan buat mendeteksi sihir

Protegio = mantera perlindungan (kayak souten kisshun)

Flamerous = mantera penyerang, bentuknya bola api seperti sakkahou

Porclamenta = mantera untuk membuat barrier berlapis.

_**A/N**_: *ngakak gegulingan* ngeliat nama-nama mantera yang tertera di atas. Sebenernya mantera di atas hanya terlintas sebersit saja pas Mey lagi nongkrong di basecampnya a.k.a loteng #plak dan tiba-tiba TRING! Muncul nama-nama mantera seperti ini.

Hahahahha.

Yowes, aku gak tahu mau bilang apalagi. Kita akhiri dengan berbales review, ya.

**Ara Nara Tika** : Yups, salam kenal juga. Akhirnya, ceritanya diupdate juga, maaf atas keterlambatannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Tika-san.

**Zenn Von Rozenkreuz** : Ebuset, itu kudanya wakakaka. Mungkin dia boleh kenalan sama Veruga *dibacok Tesla* yosh. Ini sudah diupdate walau telat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Zenn-san.

**Hyouma Schieffer** : Yups, salam kenal juga, loh? Loh? Bukannya fic UlquiHime lumayan yah? Walau di tengah badai IchiRuki tapi setidaknya ada satu lah fic Ulquihime yang update dalam satu hari atau dua hari #plak. Romance? Kemungkinan ada, kemungkinan tidak, silakan saksikan, eh, baca terus fic ini untuk menemukan jawabannya #plak. Yups, ini sudah diupdate, semoga rasa hausmu sedikit terobati ^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya Hyouma-san

**Nelli Is My Name** Yups, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Nelli-san

Oke, semua review sudah terbalas, kami berdua mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya fic ini, dikarenakan Mey yang sibuk dan saya sendiri juga sibuk. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Dan kami juga berterima kasih lagi bagi yang mau menekan tombol 'review' di bawah setelah membaca chapter ini.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya, ja ^^


End file.
